History of Falador
This page is here to document the in-character history of Falador's political reigns in role-play. Falador is the capital city of the Kingdom of Asgarnia and is considered the primary role-play area in RuneScape. =The Classical Era= This era was defined by early rulers that are known, shaping Asgarnia to an early mold of what it currently is today. King Aztarwyn I * Shortly after the Traven had taken over Varrock from the absent Aztarwyn, Aztarwyn gathers many of his allies to declare war on all Asgarnian forces, majorly the Nova Knights, and some allies set out to conquer Misthalin. This great war, otherwise known as World War II, would end in the dominant victory for Aztarwyn and his kingdom on the 17th Bennath, Year 169 of the Fifth Age, whereas his allies fell in Lumbridge. The new Asgarnia included Falador as it's capital. *Burthorpe and Taverly are not part of this new Asgarnia, and are often forgotten about. *King Aztarwyn declares the kingdom to be Zamorakian, and during the early part of his reign, white knights try to remove him from the castle. They fail in every attempt. *Early in his reign, King Aztarwyn marries a woman Alexys, who had gone under the alias of Trace. She is crowned Queen of Asgarnia. *Later in his first year, Port Sarim and Rimmington are rebuilt, as well as all war damages. *King Aztarwyn attends the funeral of Kullin Webb, whom ruled Al Kharid when Aztarwyn destroyed it during WWII. He was buried in Falador Park. *Statues of Saradomin are removed and are replaced with Zamorak. One such statue is a statue of Aztarwyn. *Early in his second reign, Queen Trace gives birth to King Aztarwyn's first daughter. She is named Rachel and is crowned Princess. *The rest of King Aztarwyn's reign, which lasts one more year, is peaceful. He then disappears for awhile, Queen Trace taking his duties. General Rider Scarch as well takes some of his duties, essentially inserting himself as Lord Regent. The Rebellion of Asgarnia *Thomas Nekai II is able to muster up a force and the two forces battle in Rimmington, ending with the retreat of loyal forces, beginning the war. *A blue Asgarnian flag flies above Rimmington and Port Sarim, declaring Southern Asgarnia independent. *The Monastery is soon captured. *Thomas takes his forces to Falador castle and battles with Zamorakian soldiers. *The war ends with Queen Trace signing the treaty of peace, ending with the rebels the victor. *This war however is not recorded in Aztarwyn's war record, as he was not the King during this time and had no affiliation with the kingdom. He remains undefeated. *Thomas Nekai II is crowned King of Asgarnia, returning the state of Asgarnia to Saradominist. *Statues of Zamorak and other non-Saradominist statues are destroyed and soon rebuilt. *Queen Trace and King Thomas sustain a neutral friendship. Return of Zamorakianism *This reign of Thomas is ended shortly when Aztarwyn returns and takes back his land. *Thomas is told Aztarwyn is his grandfather, and he refuses to acknowledge his ancestory of the Gonzo Family. He then takes his leave from Asgarnia before Aztarwyn can kill him. *King Aztarwyn begins his second reign, however he does not stay long. He decides to give Falador to a Zamorakian ally, Lord Pyro, and disappears again. *Lord Pyro rules Falador for a short while before Aztarwyn returns and reclaims his city and kingdom, beginning his third reign. *After many conflicts, King Aztarwyn decides to take his leave to try something new, as the kingdom was surely dying and white knight groups were gaining power. Only Falador and the Monastery are given to Pyro. *Shortly, after Pyro is able to win a civil war, he is pushed out of Falador by White Knights. Commander Kane Tyrelen (New Haven Stratocracy) *Commander Kane Tyrelen, rose into the position of commander of the leading Knight Regiment after the suicide of New Haven's White Knight Commander Tiberous Elysian. *New Haven was the dominating Regiment of the time, giving them rights to all matters within the city. *Under Kane's commandership, little changed, due to him allowing most of the other regiments to deal with the city. *Marshal law was put into place before commander Kane took over the regiment. *Due to the dissapearance of Arn Helios, and the crumbling of the New Haven Regiment, Commander Kane resigned from his post, effectively all but disbanding the New Haven Regiment. =The Unification Era= Coming out of the Classical Era, Asgarnia was unified into a powerful Kingdom. Asgarnia remained united for the most part of this era, however there are times where it's capital, Falador, had been part of a kingdom not under an Asgarnian flag. Emperor Joseph Adalhard (Holy Asgarnian Empire) *Emperor Joseph controlled most of Asgarnia and other territories through Gielinor. He was missing one piece to unite his fellow Asgarnians and that was Falador. *A campaign was created to take Falador peacefully. They marched into Falador and made their way to the eastern center of the town and explained to the people that they were taking over. They allowed all of the people to express themselves, and tell them what they wanted, for a better Falador. *Joseph Adalhard controlled Falador until Aldaren Aerendyl's coup there, and all of Asgarnia until the Holy Asgarnian Empire fell. King Aldaren *Aldaren takes up the position as King as he revolts against the controversial HAE. *Oliver Ryder and his order of Knights are given military authority over the city. *Aldaren slowly realizes the true authority of the city belonged to Oliver Ryder, who's position and power forces Aldaren to abdicate. King Oliver *Oliver rose to the throne, after it was stabilised and safe to. *Please contribute what occurred during his first regime. *Regardless, the weakened state and lack of civil support for the crown eventually led to the Kinshra taking over Falador, after kidnapping King Oliver and having Oliver hand the deed of the city to them, with little effort. Lord Seri Mo'da (Kinshra) *The reign of Lord Seri Mo'da of the Kinshra was, fortunately, a fairly brief one. His reign was marked with frequent riots that targeted the Kinshra knights and squires occupying Falador Castle. **Not a single riot was successful in penetrating very deeply into the castle and they were almost always quelled without significant loss of life. *During Lord Seri Mo'da's reign, Lord Octavian Vire sold the property rights of both the Mining Guild and the Artisan's Workshop to their then partner, Avery Enterprises. *Vire also took the opportunity to establish a web of contacts and bribed officials throughout the branches of the Bank of Runescape in Falador, ensuring corruption through "mismanaged" finances and "incorrect" book keeping would trickle funds through to the Kinshra so long as they remained in place. *Following the completion of their sinister machinations, the Kinshra abandoned the city, leaving it to anarchy and for some other poor soul to wrest control of it. Dominus Bruce Clough (Vigilis Cruor) *As anarchy struck Falador, Vigilis Cruor found this the perfect moment to make their historical mark. Even though they had already left historical marks upon Gielinor, with the attacks in Ardougne, the rebellion of Varrock, the improvements to Edgeville, the slaying of a Dragon, and the Cruor Rebellion, they had one more milestone. *After hours of convincing from Praetor Aztarwyn Gonzo, Dominus Bruce Clough finally gave the order to occupy Falador. *After leaving Port Sarim for the Kinshra to take as a peace offering, Cruor Soldiers marched into Falador, along with Bruce Clough himself, and the people knew it; A good ruler had arrived. *Bruce was crowned King, along with his title as Dominus of Vigilis Cruor. *Vigilis Cruor at this point was an Empire. Though, it wasn't mentioned to be an Empire, it was still a Military-Empire. *New laws were made from Cruor, so it would suit the people more than their military profession. *The Asgarnian Flag in Falador is changed so the white is turned to red, to show that they are multi-cultural. *Bruce passes freedom of religion, which I guess all the future leaders didn't give a rats ass about. *While plotting the utter destruction of the Kinshra, the Void Knights gathers Cruor allies to betray the Cruor and Bruce, to begin a pointless rebellion. *Bruce was never a fan of being a King. He decided to leave Gielinor to find a new land, where he could perhaps rule as King of a city he enjoyed. *Aztarwyn was given the city for a few short hours, however, Aztarwyn knew that once his short reign became public, this would drive even more rebels to gather to attempt to bring him down. *In an act to save the lives of many people, Aztarwyn ordered the entire army known as Vigilis Cruor into hiding, leaving their former lands behind. Falador was given to the former King Oliver, as the Goblin Village and the Monastery were given to the Kinshra. Edgeville was returned to Varrock, now ruled by King Ehrick. *Aztarwyn's fourth reign of Falador was never noted as his own, he decided to hide it under Bruce's. King Oliver (II) *Given Falador after the Great Disappearance of the Cruor Regime, Oliver does little with it. *The Guardians of Armadyl and the Void Knight Elite Corps support law enforcement in the City. *The "Occupy Falador" movement began in Falador park, run by the Vendetta, an organisation of freedom fighters, anarchists, and theives. Occupy Falador rallied people to rebel against Oliver Ryder, after Nathan Vindicta found a journal written by Lucius Renderra about a conversation with Celyn Agares, mentioning a few Mahjarrat that could be recruited to an unnamed cause, found with Celyn's aura abilities. *Nathan pushed the Vendetta to putting up posters all around Falador, urging the people to fight against a tyranical, Mahjarrat king. *Oliver responded, with posters of his own trying to show he was a Saradominist, with no ill intent to Falador. *After a failed rebellion in Varrock, led by Corvus Cross, Katsu, Aztarwyn, and Ulrich meet, to begin planning another rebellion. *It is suggested by Aztarwyn to focus elsewhere, where attention is needed and something needs to be done; Falador. *It is agreed that the rebels will invade Falador, and posters are posted all over the city, very similar to posters put up by the Vendetta during the "Occupy Falador" movement, Oliver completely exposed as a Zarosian, tyranical, Mahjarrat king. *Oliver, exposed, and now generally hated, hands to city to Corvus Cross, after an uneventful and rather short regime. =Commonwealth Era (House of Cross)= This Era was defined by the rise of House Cross. The House would obtain a hegemony over much of Gielinor at this time, and was known to be a powerful, yet controversial group. Their time in power was defined by diplomatic, and often, armed political conflict. King Corvus *Corvus acquires Falador from King Oliver. *Setting his eyes on expanding and creating the Commonwealth, he moves to Al Kharid whilst his relative Ulrich settles into Lumbridge. They would later swap. Crown Prince Thomas *After a brief fiasco involving the unlawful sale of Falador, Corvus bestows Falador upon his son, Thomas. *Thomas does what he can to control Falador's rampant crime problem, but persistent attacks from the Kinshra make this difficult. *Thomas marries Amadis Snow. *Kinshra, under Seri Mo'da, burns half of Falador. *A battle occurs, almost resulting in Thomas' death when King Ehrick of Varrock betrays them. *When Thomas attempts, despite the pressures of war, to hear out his people at Open Court, he is assassinated by the Kinshra. King Corvus (II) *Crown reverts to Corvus when Thomas dies. King Ulrich *Before Ulrich was King, he attempted to execute Dion Magnan in the dungeons of Falador Castle. *King Ulrich enlists the help of Elwin Cadarn, a former leader of the rebellion. Elwin eventually ends up as steward of Falador. *Not long after, That Saradomin Group forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to them. =The Theocratic Era= Following the fall of the Commonwealth in Asgarnia, Religious leaders would rise up in Asgarnia. Saradominists would intially hold a powerful grip on the city before their Zamorakian rivals would finally rise to power in their own right. This era was known for great religious conflict. King Dion (The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church) * The Lord of Entrana, Dion Magnan, completes his campaign to purge Falador of all Vampyre presence. *Dion Magnan forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to him. *Dion Magnan attempts to restore the White Knights to a position of power within Falador. *After the fall of The Commonwealth, a vote is held. Those of power within Asgarnia invite the public to decide the fate of Falador's situation. Three options are presented to the public and citizens are invited to cast votes in Western Falador for the future of the city: #''The first option would be for those in favour of Dion Magnan becoming King of Falador.'' #''The second option was for Falador to remain unclaimable by any single body of power.'' #''The third option was for Falador to elect another leader, but not anybody associated with Dion Magnan.'' *At the end of the week, the votes are counted. The combined total of votes for options two and three when put together are less than half of the votes received for the first option. *Dion Magnan is elected as the King of Falador through the process of democracy and attends a coronation ceremony in his throne room. *King Dion is pronounced "The Good King", showing mass faith in him, his judgement and wisdom from Saradominist factions. * The Reign Of The Good King Dion saw Falador home to The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. They were a monastic order of monk warriors commonly known as "That Saradomin Group". *The blue-robed monk warriors express their belief that Falador is not a place for anti-Saradominists and lead several campaigns against Zamorakians and Zarosians. *Crime in Falador is at an all-time low. *The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church assists in restoring the White Knights to power. *Dion Magnan, in his old age, is last seen exiting Falador Castle with his friend Sander Stoneman. *Leadership of the city passes on to another government. Lord Pyro *Shortly after Dion Magnan left Falador, Pyro and his army marched into Falador. *Aztarwyn and his army had Falador surrounded soon after hearing of his former friend gaining the city. *White Knights stormed the castle, pushing Pyro out in the process, removing Falador of the Zamorakian Tyrant. *Aztarwyn is able to take the Castle and begin a short reign of peril, due to him thinking Pyro was still in control. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Aztarwyn puts a shadow barrier surrounding the castle, and allows his army to attack. *As the hours had gone by, Falador was put into a more hellish state. *The only place that was considered safe from the wrath of the army was underground. If you were above ground, you likely were going to die. *At the end of the second day of Falador's destruction, Eliot Altus begs Kaiser Aztarwyn to end his attack and hand the city to the White Knights. Aztarwyn simply replies, "When I'm done with it." *On the third day of Aztarwyn's fifth reign, he takes down his shadow barrior when the rest of the city is in ruins. *Deciding not to have the army mobilize inside Falador and take it entirely, he takes his leave from the castle. *Aztarwyn orders the army to destroy the castle, which they did so. *The destroyed city is handed to the White Knights. =White Knight Era= This era would see the Saradominists gain political superiority over Falador through a series of White Knight and Church-backed sovereigns. This, though in reality is a continuation of the Theocratic Era, is seperated by the fact that the Saradominists had "Won" by this time. Marshal Grosvenor (White Knights) *Marshal Richard Grosvenor, believing he was of humble origin, establishes a White Knight state and titles himelf as a Steward. He looks for a legitimate heir to the throne, but this process was indefinantly interrupted by the politics of Falador. *The Marshal establishes ties with the Duchy of Lumbridge and City of Rimmington under Duke Filis Aerendyl through trade and military alliance. *Fearing a Kinshra coup, Richard installs a duel-Adamant portcullis in the gateway. He also installs six cannons on the top of the castle, of which are used when the Kinshra staged a brief ''show-of-arms in the city square. *The City of Rimmington spontaneously invades the Duchy of Lumbridge, taking control of the city before Marshal Grosvenor could send knights to intervene. Filis flees to Falador and takes up the title of Chancellor while the White Knights annex Rimmington. *Aquired Port Sarim from the Kinshra after threatening a siege, and hence unified Southern Asgarnia. To govern the port, Richard appointed the famous sage, St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart, who then constructed the Royal Asgarnian Armada. It was also during this time that tension increased between the states of North Asgarnia and South Asgarnia, for the Kinshra backed the north, and the White Knights ruled the South. *He is injured and assumed to have died fighting off the insane Zamorakian despot Pyr o, therefore passing White Knight command and the City to Richard's second-in-command, Seneschal Alexander Acriyata. King Alexander *Alexander is crowned King of Falador as his own bequest, to provide a strong Saradominist beacon for the people to look up to. *Insert history of King Alexander's first reign here. *King Alexander, in a fit of what has been said to be either madness or depression, appeared to have thrown himself from the White Tower to his supposed death. King Weatherby S.(Sworn) Lionheart *The elderly governor of the Duchy of Sarim, St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart, his wife and elven Kandarin Queen at the time, Sylvari Neleseth, and his six sons ascends to royalty in Asgarnia as Alexander "dies". *Proclaimed as the Sage-King of Asgarnia, Weatherby and the Six Princes holds the new Kingdom of Asgarnia together with a fair and honest effort, and attempts to reunite the scattered forces of the Order of the White Knights. Weatherby manages to gain a recognizable leadership status among the White Knight groups, attaining the allegiance of Section Finstere and the Section Rovin (he also tried to gain the allegience of Sir Tain Def's section but failed), by maintaining them in seperate knight divisions, forging the Alliance of Asgarnia. The Kingdom of Asgarnia was at the peak of its prosperity during this time among most previous rulers, its military might of the White Knight Alliance of Asgarnia standing fairly equivalent to the strength of the Alliance of Kandarin, standing appriximately 180000 strong (180 joint Clan members). *The Kinshra attempts to assasinate King Weatherby during a ball held by Queen Johanna of Varrock, intentionally seperating him and his company of guardians, which he narrowly escaped before Richard Grosvenor's arrival. Tensions grew between both kingdoms as Weatherby blames and suspects Johanna as the assasination plotter. *A blockade of Crusaders` fleets led by Oliver Ryder mobilizes around the harbour of Port Sarim, in an attempt to invade the Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Ryder`s forces retreats, however, when both sides comes up with an agreement which Weatherby grants the Ryders temporary settlement at the Monastery. *The Kingdom of Asgarnia attains close ties of alliance with the Rovins. *A spontaneous rebellion arise in Rimmington led by its Baron, who allied with the Ryders in an attempt to once again invade Asgarnia. However, the rebellion eventually fails due to lack of strength as Kandarin intervenes and completely destroyes the town. Weatherby is heartbroken by the bloodshed of his own people. *King Weatherby calls upon Alexander, knowing that he is still alive, and returns the City back to him. *Saint Weatherby remains in Port Sarim and rebuilds Rimmington. He combines Rimmington and Port Sarim into one state, the Grand Duchy of Sarimia, which serves the new Asgarnia shortly before he abandoned his nobility to fully devote his loyalty to his Lord Saradomin, remaining as a legendary Sage of Asgarnia and a retired Paladin Hero. King Alexander (II) *Alexander was rather important with the rebirth and reconstruction of Falador, though his current location is unknown; he introduced many important laws, that are still, hopefully being used to this date. =The City-State Era= This Era saw Falador as ruled as a city-state Kingdom, and later as a Non-monarchial state. This Era came about when the previous Asgarnian Kingdom lost it's territories to the rising Burthorpian Kingdom. It ended when the Burthorpians gained Falador and reunified Asgarnia. King Axareas *Axareas, claiming the city after the Madness of Alexander, crowns himself King of Falador. *He swiftly improves Falador's prospects, strengthening its leadership and military and maintaining peace in the usually lawless tavern. *His reign is cut short, as the new King of Burthorpe, Varis Knives, perceives Axareas as a threat and declares war. *Soon after, Varis' coalition invades Falador and Kandarin decide to force the Faladian people to accept Alexander as King once more. **Alexander, however, tries to pass the city over to the Kinshra, though this fails as Michael Rystar claims the throne instead.. King Michael *His controversial actions include regular killings of criminals in the Rising Sun, which attract international attention (mostly negative). *Eden Syvian begins intervention by inflicting a siege upon the already battered city of Falador. The siege is broken as Eden redirects his efforts towards the Misthalite War. *Michael decides its in his best interest to decline advice from his advisors, and summon a hurricane into Falador, called Hurricane Ratkina. The highly controversal action completely trashed Falador's slums and nearly ruined the rest of the city. This was all done in attempt to make the city less valuable to attackers. *Control of Falador passes on to Amara Concendo. Lady Amara Concendo *Lady Regent Amara Concendo took control of Falador temporarily in order to add some order to a city that was close to politically crumbling. *Peace, though rocky, was made with the Kinshra knights. A strong alliance was forged with Burthorpe under King Varis; the city of Falador maintaining it's independence for the time being. Tensions with other nations ceased. *The "reign" was rather short; in which Amara simply fixed the messes that she could, along with the help of several close advisors; one of them being Khalian Malleus, who she passed the regency to next. Lord Khalian Malleus *Lord Khalian continued to settle grievances and bring stability to the city of Falador. *He created a new set of laws that passed unanimously; allowing freedom of religion, speech, and protest. The code also allowed for citizens to demand a new ruler without bloodshed or anarchy. The code passed on to the next rulers. *Upon the new laws being implemented, he officially annexed Falador to King Varis; thus uniting Asgarnia. =The Pax Imperium Era= This era saw the reunification of Asgarnia, it's regaining of Imperial status, and some of the longest lasting peace Asgarnia had seen in ages. The only major war fought during this time was the Misthalinite War, to which Asgarnia's involvement was limited to the annexation of Draynor by treaty, with no battles fought. Minor revolts, however, did spring up mostly from coflict due to the contreversial temporary unification with Kandarin. Noteably, it's first three monarchs were all Emperors, though only the last would offically claim the title. The era would famously end with Queen Haley breaking up the Asgarnian Kingdom into it's pre-Varisian state. King Varis I HI&RM Varis I of the Royal House of Grey "The Sorcerer King" *King Varis of Burthorpe becomes the first king of a united Asgarnia since the time of the first Holy Asgarnian Empire. He would later go on to expand Asgarnia's boarders into Misthalin and Karamja. Though his realms would eventually become an Imperial domain, he himself would never style his name with Emperor, thinking it pompous. In his personal life, Varis Grey was orginally a Merchant Lord and an avid Mage, and was termed the Sorcerer King by later historians. He is occasionally refered to as the Merchant King. *Varis' style of Kingship was already known to many from his days in Burthorpe. His was the first kingdom to uphold a written Constitution. Penned by Lord Khalian Malleus, the Constitution was the single binding factor that allowed the Crowns of Burthorpe and Falador to unite, thus bringing about the first reunification of Asgarnia since the Classical Era. Based off this document, Varis I issued great civil freedoms to the people of Asgarnia, and invested tax funds into public works projects and investments into Asgarnian businesses. One of these projects would become the Taverley Port, which in the sixth age has lead to a rebirth of the village. The people of Asgarnia were given the freedoms of Press, and of Speech *On the other hand, Varis' justice system was notably harsh. There were no jails in operation for criminals during this time. Instead, petty prisnors were publicly humiliated and sentanced to community service. It was through the use of this cheap labour source that the Varisian administration was able to continue to invest into public infrastructure and industry. For more severe crimes, such are murder or rape, criminals were often given Deportations. At first to a small camp in the Wilderness, and later to the Karamjan Colonies, prisnors would be shipped away once captured. This work force was used to build some of the kingdoms most secret facilities, such as the White Wolf Research Insitute, and Song Manor. After they completed their work, all prisnors were immediately executed. Public knowledge of this particular part of the system was limited to the fact that they were Deported. *In all, Varis I was a shrewd King, but with policies progressive for his time. He offered relaxed laws and increased freedoms, but made an example of those who stepped outside of these boundaries. *His political savvy became well known across the courts of Gielinor.With the institution of a Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Asgarnia's international influence achieved a new height. Asgarnia secured favourable trade agreements with many peoples, from the Fremennik lands of Neitzinot all the way to the Kharidians of Pollnivneach. Military alliances were secured with the major kingdoms of Kandarin and Misthalin and several other groups with Asgarnian Interests. On multible occasions, the various leaders of the world would gather in Asgarnia to debate world matters and plan for war against the Worshippers. Prince Drazker often opted to allow Varis to represent both Kandarin and Asgarnia during these meetings, begining the close bond between the two Kingdoms. Asgarnia became a center of trade and diplomacy for all of Gielinor. *Only two major battles were fought during Varis' Reign. One saw a coalition of Burthorpians, Asgarnians, and Kandars invade falador and overthrow King Axareas. The second was the Battle of Ice Mountain, in which Eden Syvian lead a crusade against the zamorakian north of Asgarnia. In both battles, Varis personally lead his troops into battle. A skilled general, his tactics were characterized by his unconvential style of warfare involving bypassing enemy strongholds and attacking from multible surprise directions. He was also known to feed false information to his enemies to confuse them during battle. His greatest weapon, however, was the clandestine arm of the military. Little is known about this section of the military at the time, but it was so effective and well organized that people people believe it to still be in operation today. *Richard Grosvenor returns from retirement and is re-appointed as Marshal of the White Knights to create a balance between Kinshra and White Knight influence in the region. *Varis, fearing the failure of the uprising in Misthalin against the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, called upon the entire civilized world to intervene, forming the Allied Forces. The AF would become the largest alliance ever assembled, and fielded a force uncomparable to any since the God Wars. The Worshippers quickly realized they were up against insurmountable odds, and opted to negotiate a settlement. This would lead to a now-famous scene of the Sorcerer King staring down the mighty Kronesian of the Worshippers over Gunnar's Bridge. This settlement would see Draynor ceded to Asgarnia, and an offical return to Imperial status for Asgarnia.(Legal Imperial status being ownership mutlible Kingdom's territory. Asgarnia-Misthalin in this case.) *King Varis, Lord Kaeso Del'Vair, and Marshal Grosvenor draft the Asgarnian Accord of 169, dividing the rule of Asgarnia into three states of governance under the King. The White Knights are granted Falador, the Kinshra are granted Southern Asgarnia, and it is agreed that King Varis shall seat his government at Burthorpe and Taverley. *After hearing of a plot between the Kinshra and Crown Prince Galastus to stage a coup, Varis abdicates, fleeing to Kandarin, and arranges for Kandarin to temporarily secure Asgarnia. *Taken from Varis Grey: "''As King of Asgarnia, Varis sought to unify the Asgarnian people and strengthen the state of the kingdom. Initially, larges investments into trade and military development became the focus. Military fortresses were constructed around Asgarnia, the alliances where consolidated into The Allied Forces, and Asgarnia then declared war upon the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. Varis returned to trade policy, colonizing parts of Karamja in order to boost the Asgarnian markets with exotic goods. Around this time, Varis' own son, Galastus would begin to plot to overthrow him. Varis, accustomed to the signs of corruption and the weakness of man, foresaw the collapse of his government to someone (he did not know at this time Galastus was behind it), and instead ended his reign on his own terms." *Notably, Varis kept the entire Asgarnian treasury, it's fleet, and it's Karamjan colonies in his name after abdication. Although unconfirmed, it is suggested Varis also kept several military facilities unknown to the public. King Oliver II *Depending who you ask, this reign was also known as the Kandar Occupation *Upon King Varis handing responsibility of Asgarnia to Kandarin, a political crisis occurred. Kandarin Soldiers rushed to keep the peace where anarchy was brewing, and needless to say, the citizens did not take kindly to foreigners within their walls. *However, High King Oliver of Kandarin assured the public that it was only temporary; in order to find a suitable leader for Asgarnia. *Peace was made with rebelling factions as many groups bidded for leadership. *In the end, Joseph Adalhard, formerly of the Holy Asgarnian Empire, is chosen for the next ruler of Falador. Joseph Adalhard I (II) *''See the Holy Asgarnian Empire'' Richard Grosvenor I (II) *In his first act as King, Richard invited the Kinshra to attempt to bring them to terms. The Kinshra's two leaders, the lords Deracot and Del'Vair, attempted to take Richard hostage. When that failed, the two lords dueled each other for the favor of the king, Deracot ultimately overpowering and killing Del'Vair before being beheaded as he swore fealty to Richard. As a result, the two sides called off all options of negotiation. *Richard expanded the economy drastically by re-introducing his Faladian coins, a coin that is nearly twice the size of regular coins. He did so more by introducing copper, silver, and blurite as alternate forms of currency, copper being the cheapest and blurite being the most expensive. *Outraged at the many claimants to nobility in the realm, Richard set a deadline for all Asgarnian nobles to re-swear fealty to him. As a result of this, most nobles in Asgarnia were kicked out. All military orders were also forced to re-locate. In order to provide a system for more future houses, Richard introduced his own system of noble houses. *Richard also re-formed the laws and created a general court system. *Richard marries Lady Alissa in a short ceremony at the Falador Castle Chapel, and abdicates his throne to Hayley Spears. *''See the Holy Asgarnian Empire'' Queen Hayley Spears *Hayley is made Queen of Asgarnia by Richard Grosvenor. *An Asgarnian military is united by the queen. The military includes three branches; the Royal Ground Forces, the Royal Navy, and the White Knights. This is the first time that the previously sovereign white knights acknowledge and support a ruler since Varis I. *The Queen decides to strip the right of inheritance to Governers over land, making them solely an appointed position. However, she was not there long enough for this act to need to be enforced. *Seeking neutrality during the coming wars brewing across the continent, Hayley decided to promote alliance with Kharidia and Kandarin. *Hayley divides Asgarnia, returning the kingdom to its pre-unification state. *Hayley abdicates designating Sir Amik Varze as her successor. =The Consulate Era= With the division of much of the Kingdom, authority in falador was relgated to the council of Sir Amik Varze. A council of White Knights and Church officals would take over the city-state of Falador and rule in regency for King Vallance King Vallance/Sir Amik Varze* * and The White Knights demonstrate their support for Sir Amik Varze in a parade.]]Queen Hayley Spears steps down from the throne of Asgarnia. She hands the title off to the original regent of King Vallance, Sir Amik Varze. *An incredibly massive parade is organized by The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church and The White Knights to demonstrate that the reign of Sir Amik Varze is backed by the two largest allied Saradominist military factions in existence; anybody that wishes to claim Falador would have to defeat both of them first. The parade was led by Sir Vriff Vendet and Lord Dion Magnan. *The Faladian Royal Ball is hosted in the Party Room to celebrate Falador being returned to its original owners. *Straton Ryder of Southern Asgarnia is permitted access to the castle for his coronation ceremony to celebrate his reign over Port Sarim and Rimmington. *Guards are stationed at the gate to prevent potential claimants from entering Falador's seat of power without first fighting their way through. * Captain Anthony Lombardi delivers a speech about the importance of Falador's resources and hosts the grand reopening of Falador's armour shop. *Lord Dion Magnan is granted the title of Patriarch, allowing him to hold authority over the Asgarnian churches of Saradomin. *The Council of Sir Amik Varze is reinstated in Falador. The council's purpose is to help Sir Amik Varze in Asgarnian affairs while King Vallance is unavailable. Members of the council include: ** Sir Amik Varze ** Sir Kuam Ferentse ** Sir Tiffy Cashien ** Sir Vyvin ** Sir Vriff Vendet ** Sir Bool Cowbra ** Sir Vye Ver ** Lady Hayley Spears ** Lord Dion Magnan ** Sir Sander Stoneman * Sir Vriff Vendet goes missing near the monastery. Sir Bool Cowbra is placed in charge as the leading commander of The White Knights and Sir Amik's council. Sir Vye Ver takes the previous place of Sir Bool. White knight captain Sir Ant the Gord replaces Sir Vriff on the council. * Lord Dion Magnan is declared missing in action while fighting in the Battle of Lumbridge, creating a gap in his order's involvement in Falador's council. * After a large search, an antique Kinshra chest filled with gold is unearthed just north of Falador. The White Knights claim a small portion of the gold and entitle the rest to the treasure hunter who found it. ((*The Validity of Sir Amik's rule has been called into question by many Roleplayers due to the fact many roleplayers refuse to accept NPCs within roleplay, such as Sir Amik, for their own various reasons.)) ((Eras; an Era is declared on the shift of the paradigim of the city, or by great events. Within Eras, great upheval and change may still occur, but so long as the core order and ideals of the Era remain, the Era is considered to still be in effect. This definition is not absolute. Often a change of Era is recorded only after it has happened, and historians designate it as such)) Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Location Category:Asgarnia